


Brother of Mine

by WhenTheRiverIsDark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheRiverIsDark/pseuds/WhenTheRiverIsDark
Summary: Harry and Louis are brothers, raised in a wealthy family. Harry is perfect, Louis is left behind.





	Brother of Mine

He would undoubtedly try his best, it was useless. He had arrived, the whole attention -if it even was on Louis before-, was now entirely focused on one single person, one single star attracting everything around it within a mile radius.  
Louis could not blame them, he was definitely the first one to feel his hands becoming shaky and moist. His body alert. His mind blank. His vision unable to focus on something, never staying still, little black dots showing, making it hard to breathe.  
"Harry, son, come sit down it's been so long!" There was no mistaking the pride barely hidden behind the imposing voice. Their father was someone of great importance, surely, never bending down in front on someone. He had lived his life the way he had wanted to, achieved and earned what he deserved.  
Louis had always been intimidated by him, never thought he would fit in the place left behind a brother so perfect he could not even begin to compare. Always thinking he wasn't worth his time, his undivided attention the way Harry seemed to draw it effortlessly.  
Harry didn't make any move to sit, staying at the entry, analyzing the room of family members he probably couldn't care less about.  
God how he had grown.  
Louis felt his cheeks begin to blush, like every time he so much as threw a glance in the direction of his brother. His 20 years old brother. His blood. His magnificent, mighty brother.  
Harry stayed perfectly still, never glancing his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going ?


End file.
